kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Sack of Skalitz
The sack of Skalitz occurred on 23 March, 1403 - one of many skirmishes that followed after King Sigismund of Luxemburg imprisoned his half-brother Wenceslas and invaded the kingdom of Bohemia in his name. The village of Silver Skalitz wasn’t particularly large, and was rather insignificant compared to cities like Prague or Kuttenberg, although the village's underground was rich in silver. It was administered by Sir Radzig Kobyla, the Royal Hetman and a supporter of Wenceslas. More likely, the attack was to remove his brother's support and send a warning to the other lords of the Sasau Region, than to control the silver mines. The Battle Although King Sigismund was present, the attack itself was led by Markvart von Auliz, who used a Cuman cavalry squadron and broke into the village palisades, then started slaughtering all the guards and the inhabitants, while two others squadrons took possession of the village's mines and of the nearby village of Rovna. Luckily, the army at that time didn’t have siege weapons and wasn’t able to enter the main castle, where the citizens who managed to escape the initial attack took shelter. However, it was only a matter of time before Sigismund and his army broke through. The night of the attack, a storm blew in and Sigismund's army retreated to their camp to wait for the rain to stop before laying siege. Sir Radzig Kobyla and the survivors took advantage of weather, and under the cover of darkness managed to escape. The refugees passed through Talmberg and headed toward Rattay, where Lord Hanush of Leipa offered them shelter. The following morning, Sigismund's troops found the castle empty - except for a goat, at least the legends say. As revenge, they razed the town to the ground. It was never rebuilt. Codex Entry The Sacking of Skalitz ''Little is known about the war in 1402 to 1403, when Sigismund invaded Bohemia and tried to seize power, and the records that do exist are fairly vague. However, we do know the fate of Skalice (Silberskalitz, Silver Skalitz) which was burned to the ground on 23 March, 1403. We know the exact date because a document was preserved that Sigismund signed that day in the siege camp. '' ''Sigismund undoubtedly choose Skalitz because silver was mined here and the town was administered by the Royal Hetman, Racek Kobyla, a supporter of the king. Sigismund apparently wanted to disrupt the flow of money going to the Wenceslas. '' ''According to legend, Kobyla and his people, who were hiding from the attackers in the castle, were able to escape because of a great storm that blew up and forced the besieging army to wait until morning to take the castle. The castle defenders took advantage of the opportunity and under the cover of darkness fled to nearby Rattay. In the morning, the only thing Sigismund's men found in the empty castle was a goat (this is also in the game). Sigismund then razed the town and the castle to the ground and the castle was never rebuilt. Today, only the foundations remain. '' Survivors * Henry * Radzig Kobyla * Theresa * Zbyshek * Jaroslav * Janek * Alex * Matthew * Fritz * Matthias * Johanka * Hans * Vanyek * Other Refugees Fatalities * Martin * Henry's mother * Bianca * Deutsch * Bailiff of Skalitz * 50+ city guards * 100+ citizens * About 10/20 Cumans Gallery Sigismund_and_Markvart.jpeg|King Sigismund and Markvart von Auliz Attack_of_Skalitz_1.jpeg|Cuman cavalry starting the charge Attack_of_Skalitz_2.jpeg|Charge of the Cumans Attack_of_Skalitz_3.jpeg|Start of the massacre Attack_of_Skalitz_4.jpeg|A Cuman knight about to hit a guard Attack_of_Skalitz_5.jpeg|Henry Attack_of_Skalitz_6.jpeg|Henry's parents trying to escape pl:Atak na Skalitz Category:History Category:Battles